


Angel

by kookinthecake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Regret, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookinthecake/pseuds/kookinthecake
Summary: We were so in love.We were fighting to hold on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to my mind when I was roleplaying with a friend in Twitter, and Lawson's Standing In The Dark played in the playlist. So here goes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D

I was foolish. And he was too.

We were young. Full of desire, anger, love and frustration.

But my ego was way too big, bigger than his. At one time I want him wrapped in my arms, run my fingers through his soft chocolate locks, and suffocate him with my kisses. Another time, we were yelling at each other because one of us forgot to lock the door when we went out, or over small things like leftover foods and taking time way too long in the bathroom.

Although I remembered the shivers I felt each time he ran his fingers down my spine, whispering the three magical words that he would never say to anyone else but me. I remembered the feeling of his lips, soft and warm. I remembered his scent, like the streets after the rain, or the drizzle outside our windowpane. Like home.

We were so in love. And stupid.

 

* * *

 

We were so frustrated. It eventually became a poison for both of us.

I didn’t even remember when we started falling apart. Was it after high school graduation? Was it in our freshman year in college?

We used to be so in love.

But the wind was too strong, we struggled to hold on to the fragile little things that we had. Eventually, love was not enough. Eventually, we ran out of patience. But in this case, I was the one who let go first.

We were fighting to hold on.

And then, I decided to give up. I gave him up.

Even so, he still tried to fight.

 

But that one day, he looked at me in the eyes. I couldn’t look back at him.

And that was the day I completely lost him.

 

* * *

 

It had been three years after we separated, and not a single day I stopped regretting how I let him go. I wished I could forget everything. Forget when he was mine. But it was useless. His smile had been carved in my mind since forever. His name, forever the name on my lips. And this heart, no matter how much I tried to open up to someone new, would always be his. No one’s hand felt fit in mine. No one’s lips were warm enough. No one’s scent smelled like home.

If I could have only one wish, I’d want a time machine. Let me go back to fix my mistakes, to give him the love he deserved, to suffocate him with kisses, to warm him up whenever he felt cold. To return the smile he used to give me back then. To hold his hands, pull him close, and tell him the words that I never told him enough.

But time passed, things had been done, and there was no going back. I had apologized, face to face, but his eyes never looked at me the same way again. He smiled, but it wasn’t the same smile.

 

‘Iwa-chan’ turned to ‘Iwaizumi’.

‘I’ll be seeing you’ turned to ‘Goodbye’.

 

And as I stood on the pavement, looking through the glass of a small café in the corner, I froze. It was summer, but I never felt so cold. It was crowded, but I never felt so alone.

He was dancing on the table. With his new friends, with someone new.

His usual antics usually would make me smile.

 

But then he hopped down, and a new pair of strong arms were wrapped around him. The smile that he used to give me was plastered on his face. But it wasn’t for me anymore.

The affectionate look was no longer for me.

 

So I turned my gaze and walked away. I let him go. It was the consequence that I had to accept. I let him go. I wish I didn’t.

 

God, I wish I didn’t.

 

Because Oikawa Tooru is an angel.

Someone else’s angel.


End file.
